geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Why 2007
Listings Super Why * Animation Family Created by * Angela Santomero Samantha Freeman Alpert Theme music composer * Eggplant, LLC Opening theme * "Who's Got The Power?" Ending theme * "Hip Hip Hooray" Country of origin * United States Canada Running time * 30 minutes Production company * Out of the Blue Productions * Decode Entertainment (Season 1-2) * DHX Studios Halifax (Season 3) * Warner Bros. Pictures * Walt Disney Television Animation * Playhouse Disney (2007-2009) * Disney Junior (2010-Present) Distributor * PBS * DHX Media * CBS * KPIX-TV * PBS Kids * KQED Kids Release * Original network * Original release September 3, 2007 – present Commercials * GEICO Plot * The show is set in a magical world called Storybook Village, where the title character, Whyatt Beanstalk, lives with his friends Pig, Red, and Princess Pea. In each of the episodes either Whyatt or the other main characters have a "super big problem". He answers the call and discovers that he or one of the other characters has a "super big problem". The main characters will then assemble at the Book Club and introduce themselves and invite the viewer to do so, then the problem is presented and the character who has this problem then explains further (when Whyatt has a problem, Red Riding Hood talks to him). * Once the problem is discussed, Whyatt states: "When we have a question, we look... in a book!" and Princess Pea casts a magic spell to summon the appropriate book: "Peas and Carrots, Carrots and Peas. Book come out, please, please, please!" * The book then descends from the shelves, and Whyatt, inviting the audience to read along, summarizes the problem faced by the book's characters, drawing a parallel to the problem the Super Readers are trying to solve. They then put their arms in, and one-by-one they twirl around and change to their super identities. Then, Super Why calls out for their Why Flyers. Then the Super Readers jump into them and fly into the storybook. * The goal of the Super Readers is to follow the storyline to solve the problem. As they progress through the events of the story, they encounter obstacles, which can be solved by applying their literacy skills to change the story (for instance, changing the prince in "The Frog Prince" back into a frog because the princess liked him more that way). As they overcome these obstacles, they are rewarded with red glittery "Super Letters". These Super Letters are then uploaded into the Super Duper Computer, eventually forming the word(s) that make up the solution to the "super big problem." The viewer is encouraged to look for Super Letters throughout the story and to identify them when they appear. * At the conclusion of the Super Story Adventure, all of the Super Letters have been collected, and then the Super Readers fly back to the Book Club. They jump out of their Why Flyers and they change back to their normal selves. The Super Letters are put onto the giant computer screen and are spelled out to show the "Super Story Answer." * "But why?" asks Whyatt. Then one of the Super Readers gives the reason why that particular word or phrase serves as the solution to the Super Big Problem. Once the solution is reached, it is used to wrap up the original problem (Exceptions occasionally occur; for example, in "'Twas The Night Before Christmas" Whyatt asks why Santa gives out presents on Christmas Eve). With that resolution, Whyatt shouts out: "Hip hip hooray! The Super Readers saved the day!" and they sing a song to end the episode. Episodes * List of Super Why! Season 1 (2007-2011) * List of Super Why! Season 2 (2011-2012) * List of Super Why! Season 3 (2015-2016) Characters * Super Why Characters Commercials * Alpha Pig * Adaptation (Super Readers Version) * Cafe Dumpster (Super Readers Version) * Golf Area (Super Readers Version) * Leaf Ride * Leaf Ride (Sequels) * Leaf Ride (The Best Of GEICO) * Library (Super Readers Version) * Making of RV History (Super Readers Version) * Migration Train (Super Readers Version) * Princess and Frog Played * Princess and Frog Played (Sequels) * Princess and Frog Played (The Best Of GEICO) * Princess Presto * Storybook Village * Storybook Village (Sequels) * Storybook Village (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers (2007) * Super Readers (Sequels) * Super Readers (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers And Little Girl Gets Stuck In The Mountains * Super Readers And Little Girl Gets Stuck In The Mountains (Sequels) * Super Readers And Little Girl Gets Stuck In The Mountains (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Climb Beanstalk * Super Readers Climb Beanstalk (Sequels) * Super Readers Climb Beanstalk (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Find Little Bo Peep Sheep * Super Readers Find Little Bo Peep Sheep (Sequels) * Super Readers Find Little Bo Peep Sheep (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Find Wolf * Super Readers Find Wolf (Sequels) * Super Readers Find Wolf (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Find Tiddalick * Super Readers Find Tiddalick (Sequels) * Super Readers Find Tiddalick (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Gets to Humpty Dumpty * Super Readers Gets to Humpty Dumpty (Sequels) * Super Readers Gets to Humpty Dumpty (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Helps Princess Stop Crying * Super Readers Helps Princess Stop Crying (Sequels) * Super Readers Helps Princess Stop Crying (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers need Word Go * Super Readers need Word Go (Sequels) * Super Readers need Word Go (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Pulls out of the Mud * Super Readers Pulls out of the Mud (Sequels) * Super Readers Pulls out of the Mud (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Sink into Quicksand * Super Readers Sink into Quicksand (Sequels) * Super Readers Sink into Quicksand (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Readers Travel to Space * Super Readers Travel to Space (Sequels) * Super Readers Travel to Space (The Best Of GEICO) * Super Why * Wonder Red * Woofster Live show * On March 1, 2012, a planned live show based on Super Why, entitled Super Why! Live: You've Got the Power, was announced. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:2020 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:Sequels